potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffrey Blasthawk
"People may forget what you Said, they may even forget what you Did, but they will never forget how you made them Feel." -Jeffrey Blasthawk Blasthawk 9.jpg Blasthawk 8.png Blasthawk 5.jpg Blasthawk 4.jpg Blasthawk2.jpg Blasthawk.jpg 'Relationships' 'Protagonists' Jeffrey Blasthawk, Davy Plunderflint , Ned Edgewalker , Captain Johnny , Peter Wavefury, Ned Sharksilver, (Sister), Billy Lockcutter , Francis Bluehawk ,Remy , Pearson Wright , Jade (mother), Jason (father) 'Antagonists' Johnny Goldtimbers , Jolly Roger, Diego, Ben Costello, Samuel Redbeard/Harrington , Jeremiah Garland , Four Finger Frank 'Neutral' Benjamin Macmorgan, Captain Leon, Captain Jim Logan, Maxamillion Characters Jeffrey Blasthawk: Main Character, Main protagonist. >Davy Plunderflint: Jeffrey's best friend for years. Ned Edgwalker: Jeffrey's ally since he was 30. Captain Johnny: Jeffrey's ally since he was 40. Peter Wavefury: Brother(Ally of pearson wright) Ned Sharksilver: Brother. Deceased. Hung by John Breasly(King Of England) Billy Lockcutter: Brother. Jeffrey's best ally Elizabeth Ponbellows: Sister Francis Bluehawk: Former Guildmaster Remy: Ally since 40. Captain Leon: Netural. All hell broke lose, blah blah blah. John Breasly: King of England. Netural Johnny Goldtimbers: #1 Rival. Eventual killer Jolly Roger: Killer of parents Diego: Former GM, The Co. Empire Ben Costello: Former member of the EITC Samuel Redbeard/Harrington: Former EITC Marshal Jeremiah Garland: Former EITC Marshal Four Finger Frank: Impersonator of Captain Leon. Maxamillion: Former EITC Captain, Former Spanish Captain. Pearson Wright: King of Spain, Ally Jeffrey Blasthawk's Story This is the story of a pimp, who's life is better than yours. 'CHAPTER 1: Ages 1-10. The Begining of a Killer' Jeffrey Blasthawk was born in Padres Del Fuego in 1672, to Jade and Jason Blasthawk. He was raised there until his brother, Ned was born. He has three brothers and a sister. His Brothers are Billy Lockcutter, Peter Wavefury, and Ned Sharksilver. His sister decided to remain anyonomous on wiki. Jeffrey is oldest, then Ned, then Peter, and his sister and Billy are twins. Jeffrey is hired as his sisters bodyguard. Jeffrey was trained his whole life to be a pirate. He started his training at three years old, when he held his first cutlass. He usually practiced at the warehouse at Port Royal. He killed his first navy person when he was six. By then he had already reached lvl fifteen at sword. As soon as he killed the cadet, he ws awarded a broadsword. Soon, he was killing cadets every day. As soon as he got more experienced, at age 8, he would kill his first skeleton. When he was 6 years old, he was now brother to Ned Sharksilver. He is another story, so were gonna stay on the topic of Jeffrey. He did the same as Jeffrey, but started training at age five. When he was 10, he was introduced to the "flintlock" pistol. He didn't go anywhere without it from then on out. 'CHAPER 2: Ages 10-20:The Last Straw' Jeffrey met his best friend, Davy Plunderflint at age 11. They met at Tortuga, when Jeffrey was looking for a guild to joined. The Last Straw, the guild Davy was GM of. He would stay in the guild for a while, but eventually would be deleted, four years later. At age fifteen, Jeffrey got another brother by the name of Peter Wavefury. Again, he is another story. Jeffrey then continued all his voyages with Davy. When Jeffrey turned 16, he lead a crew of pirates through a raid of Kingshead, a hotbed for the Navy soldiers. The raid went successfully, though Jeffrey did get stitches of his chest, because a Navy soldier barely hacked him in said area. When people heard of the raid, he was offered to be a general for an unknown guild. He accepted that, and really became great at his job. He was fired at the age of 20, because of treason. He traded to another guild, which is apparently enemies with his former guild. He quit both guilds because he was sick of being in the middle of their wars. 'CHAPTER 3: Ages 20-30: Insert Chapter Name Here' When Jeffrey was 22, he would have a new brother, and sister. Billy Lockcutter, and his sister. His sister decided to remain anyonomous. He was always encouraging billy to become a pirate, but he refused. All he wanted to do was be a butcher. Finally, after years old disobaying his wishes, Jeffrey gave up and almost killed billy with his Masterlock Broadsword. Billy picked up a butchering knife that he carries around (to this day, i still don't know why he did that) and countered Jeffrey's swing. Jeffrey stood there in awe. Billy was in awe also. "See?'" Jeffrey said. "You have pirating talent." Billy agreed, and finally let Jeffrey teach him. He gave him a Swabby's cutlass to start out with. When Billy was old enough, he got his first flintlock, that Jeffrey gave him. Ever since then, Billy attempted to be the best pirate he could be. When Jeffrey turned 24, he made plans to go visit Ravens Cove, to visit his parents. But it was heavily guarded with skeleton ships. There was no way he could get past them. When Jeffrey turned 25 Jeffrey and Ned Became a privateer team for the French, but they weren't very good, so, he began to be a bartender at the Kings Arm, in Tortuga. He stayed there until he was offered to be in the guild of Co. Empire. Back then, i didn't know anything about the Co. Empire. They weren't very famous. So, he joined, not knowing they were EITC. He randomly fought for another month for them. When he discovered they were EITC, he knew he needed revenge. Ever since then, he fought against the EITC. He went back to being a part time bartender at the Kings Arm again when he turned 28. He was part time, because he was taking care of his little sister and Billy. Peter was thirteen. He was also born to be a pirate. Peter spent most of his time training, like Jeffrey did. Ned was 22. He was spending most of his time with me, fighting EITC, and bartending. His sister was still very young. The reason they didnt live with their parents, and moved to driftwood Isle, was because they thought Ravens Cove was too dangerous, so they fled for driftwood. They lived with me until they were old enough to move out. Ned already moved out, living on the French isle of Ile D'Etable De Porc. He usually see him around Tortuga. Peter could take care of himself at an early age, and he had impeccable fighting skills.. So, when he was sixteen, he set out for Port Royal. 'CHAPTER 4: Ages 30-40. Making A Mark' Jeff felt like he wasn't doing enough with his life, so he let Billy take over the bartending business. But he got fired within the first six months for pulling his gun on people for ordering a type of rum in which he did not enjoy. They hired some new guy, and he never went back to bartending. Oddly enough at this time he joined an EITC Academy, because he thought he would have a better potential with the EITC. It seemed the more time he spent in the academy, his happiness diminished. So, to get his happiness back, he drank as much as he could the night he killed one of his own. Eventually he was kicked out of the academy for purposely setting EITC property on fire. After that, he became one of the most hated people to ever join the EITC. He went back to training for the pirates when he turned 30. Davy and Jeffrey had been looking for EITC people pretty much every day. Most hunts went successful, but all it did was scare them off. The Co. Empire was at its highest, with its reigning leaders. Usually they would just go to tortuga and just sit there because of how bored we were. When he was 34 he started to become known for everything that he had did. His popularity was growing. Alot of people knowed him for being an extremely skilled swordsman, and becuase of that, he got guild requests very often. This is when the real roleplay starts ' Benjamin Macmorgan, who was the "leader" of the EITC at this point, was essentially, on top of the world, with no opponets. This is when Jeffrey first met Pearson Wright, who was working with Benjamin. One day, in Port Royal, Jeffrey found Benjamin Macmorgan, and alerted his guild that he was there. After Benjamin found the guys spying, Benjamin said "I'm getting Pearson". He then arrived, with backup, where there was a huge standoff. As a result of term limits, the gm of the Co. Empire quit the EITC, and created a new guild called United Empire. A while later he found out Benjamin Macmorgan, the GM of United Empire, who was allegedly no longer with the EITC was to wed his sister, Elizabeth Pondbellows. He knew alot of people thought Ben was still EITC, and he wasnt, but his thinking was that to get to ben, people would try and do something to liz. When he turned 37, word was spreading that a person named Diego created a NEW Co. Empire. Only called the THE co. empire. Sometimes, Jeffrey would infiltrate kingshead, and see what was going on. One time while they were invading, the noticed a small group of people that were EITC, they called newly formed guild and ally, Francis Brigade to come help. The people who were there were Ben Costello, Benjamin Macmorgan(who was being interrogated), and Johnny Goldtimbers, who was jeffrey's age. They attacked. Jeffrey fired the first shot when he shot Johnny in the left arm. The attack didnt go so well, as 3 Francis Brigade soldiers were lost. Johnny and Jeffrey quicky began a fued. When Jeffrey turned 38, his brother Billy turned 12. He had extream skills. When Jeffrey turned 39, the Caribbean was in an uproar. Everywhere was a battlefield. Billy, Davy, Ned, Peter, and the Francis Brigade, and other pirates, were fighting off The Co. Empire every day. It was horrifying. When Jeffrey turned 40, he met a very strong, and tough pirate, Captain Johnny. Johnny also joined Jeffrey's team, along with Billy, Davy, Ned, Peter, and the Francis Brigade soldiers. 'CHAPTER 5: Ages 40-50. Making New Friends and Enemies The United Empire had become EITC soon. Jeffrey was angry at his sister for associating with an EITC person, but somehow got over it, but still began attacking Benjamin. It was also around this time, that Captain Leon gained fame. Leon easily rised through the ranks in the EITC. He was once a troublesome Francis Brigade soldier, but was given a dishonorable discharge, meaning he was realesed from the guild at once. The Co. Empire at this time was starting to die out. Members were leaving to go to the United Empire. Benjamin gladly welcomed the old Co. Empire members. (REMINDER: Benjamin Macmorgan created the origional Co. Empire, but became defunct. So, Diego created another 'Co Empire' to take the place. The one in the above paragraph is Diego's version of the Co. Empire.) The Francis Brigade was also gaining a reputation for ramming through EITC forces, so when Jeffrey turned 42, Jeffrey, Billy, and Davy joined the Francis Brigade. Ned, and Captain Johnny joined the Mandalore, another guild in the Caribbean. The Francis Brigade was fighting the United Empire literally every day. Under the command of Dog O'hawk, George Treasurestealer and Francis Bluehawk, the Francis Brigade was on top of the Caribbean. This was also the time for The Big Strike, which was a mocked United Empire vs Francis Brigade fight. Inglorious Pirates was also a very important guild at the time. When Jeffrey turned 45 Captain Leon fired Benjamin Macmorgan for Dog O'hawk. Which made the United Empire become pirates again, ending the war. Jeffrey then decided to visit England, where he met King John Breasly for the first time. He said he was the one who caused all this trouble between the EITC in the pirates, since the EITC is british. They became friends anyway. They also traveled back to the Caribbean together. When Jeffrey turned 49, John Breasly announced that Samuel Redbeard would be taking over the EITC. This would also mark the end of the United Empire, the war, and Jeffrey's "friendship" with Breasly. 'CHAPTER 6: AGES 50-60. The EITC and Samuel Redbeard ' When he was 50, Jeffrey was informed of the news, and went out and started an attempted murder on Captain Leon, and his friend(who was really dead). He shot him in upper part of his stomach, but it was powerful enough for him to come out. Jeffrey, thinking he was dead, threw him in a swamp, and took his hat. The hat was placed in the Francis Brigade Museum. After this, Samuel Redbeard came in. But Jeffrey focused on Leon. Former followers of Leon decided to go out and look for him, not knowing he was dead or alive. The real leon came to, before his followers went looking, and quicly escaped the Caribbean, and instead changed clothes with the dead friend, leaving his body in his place, so people would think he was dead. They threw his friends body in the trash. The a new guy came in, named Four Finger Frank, who was secretly(i forgot). Four finger frank had alot of people fooled for awhile, until Jeffrey asked for a backround check on him. It wasnt leon, but people were not convinced. Then Leon came back. The real Leon. Surprisingly, Leon did nothing to Jeffrey, Jeffrey did nothing to Leon. They actually made amends. He gave him the hat back, and even shook hands. Unfortunetly, the death of his brother Ned Sharksilver had to come, in punishment for the murder of Captain Leon. Ned Sharksilver was hung in England. Now he was on to Samuel Redbeard.. alone. At age 52, Jeffrey became #4 in the Eitc's most wanted list, along with Captain Leon, Pearson Wright, and someone else. At age 53, Jeffrey's brother, Billy Lockcutter set sail to Prussia. He wasnt heard from for another year. After that year ended, when Jeffrey turned 54, he waited for his brothers return. That return did not come for a long while. He knew his ship was sunk by EITC men. He immidietly went over to Johnny Goldtimbers. He denied of course, but several peices of evidence led to him believing he did take him. Jeffrey, and his good friends over at the Francis Brigade led an attack to Johnny's secret hideout in tortuga. They found Billy, and took him back. The Party for him was filled with beer. Lots, and lots of beer. For the next 6 years, Billy, and Jeffrey were in the Francis Brigade, fighting against Samuel Redbeard. But the forces of Redbeard, along with another swarm of fighters that were with Pearson Wright, ended the Francis Brigade. When Jeffrey turned 59, the Francis Brigade fell, and Francis fled to Prussia. He was never seen or heard from again. 'CHAPTER 7: AGES 60-70. Semi Retirement, Pearson Wright and The Paradox' After the war, he decided to quit for awhile, take a rest, enjoy life. He had served for 50 years, fighting the EITC, and trying to make things right in the Caribbean. After he turned 60, he figured he had served enough, so he retired from fighting. He decided to go back, and fight, eventually. When he turned 61, he went back into fighting against Samuel. This time, he was on the winning team, along with the Paradox. The Paradox was Pearson Wrights guild. Alot of people were angry with Jeffrey's decision. People like, Captain Johnny, and Ned Edgewalker, and he did not know what to do. He felt like he was doing the right thing. The Pirates werent doing anything. Francis Brigade was gone, and split up, and so he joined the next best thing: Spain; The Paradox, and Pearson Wright. He just wanted to fight the EITC, so he joined The Paradox. He was in the Paradox until he was 70, fighting against the EITC and Samuel. When Jeffrey turned 67, Samuel got shot in the chest by Pearson(This shot to the chest is similar to the one that Jeffrey did on Captain Leon about fifteen years earlier). King John Breasly was put in a tough spot, and decided to put Johnny Goldtimbers as head of the EITC, to fill Samuel's position, indefinately. But unkown to Goldtimbers, John Breasly promised the position to Jeremiah Garland, another uprising EITC leader. The word leaked out to Goldtimbers. This caused conflict between Breasly, and Garland. And how did Garland respond? Qutting, leaving, and pouting. He fled to an unkown area. The EITC was in chaos once more. No one knew where Garland was. He was thought to be dead. Garland came back a couple months later, clearing up all midunderstandings and conspiracies about where he was. This caused the chaos within the EITC to end. Breasly made up an unbreakable system, which cleared up everything. It was about this time when Jeffrey quit the Paradox, and fled the Caribbean for the year. He went to Prussia for that time. He returned when he was 69. For the remainder of the year, Jeffrey studied the foundation of the EITC, trying to figure out the system, their leaders, their military, their head, england, all of it. Jeffrey was thinking of a master plan to finally finish off the EITC and England, once and for all. The paradox became the most infamous, feared, most widely known, active guild of all time. 'CHAPTER 8: AGES 70-80. Spain and Losing Life Long Friends' When Jeffrey turned 70, he was still at his tip top shape, fighting, running, drinking, he felt like a 20 year old. He, Ned Edgewalker, Captain Johnny, and Remy were the only real pirates still around. Ned, and him who were in the 7th Brethren Court, (Which Jeffrey felt uneasy about being in after he fled the Paradox) belonging to Pirate King Jarod. When Jeffrey met up with other followers of Jarods, he and Ned realized that these were not the people they wanted to be with. Jeffrey felt odd about it before, now his hunch was right. The seventh brethren court helped England, trying to destroy Spain. He didnt care about Pearson. He remembered that he hated England, and was dumfounded that pirates were willing to work with the EITC and England. Other 7th Brethren court members argued with Jeffrey, saying: "Were the good guys." and "Yeah, go ahead and leave us to be killed by Pearson." Ned agreed with Jeffrey, and told them "to take us off the list." of members of the 7th Brethren Court. Soon, Remy, and Captain Johnny joined the alliance. Word that the four had left the group to destroy pearson spread quickly. Many became angry, including long time friend of Jeffrey's: Captain Jim Logan. He was complaining for like 2 hours that they were all "Rouge Pirates", and that they were the lowest of the low, since Jim believed that Jeffrey bothered Ned so much, that he had to leave, which was not true. Unfortunetly, thanks to Jim Logan, Ned left the alliance to join the Brethren Court again, leaving 3 members in the alliance. Samuel Redbeard(Now known as Harrington) was fired from the EITC at about this time. After this, to get away from all the mess, Jeffrey went to visit the country of Prussia, to see if he could find anyone to aid him in the battle. After no luck, Jeffrey went back to the Caribbean only to find that John Breasly, and his followers became on much better terms with spain, and Pearson Wright, meaning that the EITC(a part of the Navy and John Breasly) had turned on england, making England allies of spain. When Jeffrey learned of this, he quickly joined Pearson Wrights new guild: Casa Di Royale. After weeks of countless wins over their enemies, Jeffrey joined Maxamillion's guild, Deadly Behemoths. Maxamillion was one of Jeffrey's old enemies back when Samuel Redbeard was leader of the EITC. He later joined spain, and Pearson Wright. After a couple days of existance, the Deadly Behemoths folded, and Jeffrey became guildless. Things at about this time were looking at though that Pearson Wright would be the emporer of the Caribbean, and Jeffrey was in favor of it. Everyone believed Pearson Wright was an evil man. Jeffrey sought him as a good man who wanted good for the Caribbean. Jeffrey joined Pearson Wright's new guild: Casa Di Royale. Jeffrey would eventually in this time in Casa Di Royale, become Grand Duke of Spain. Sven Daggersteel, another ally of Jeffrey's in the guild, traded to the United Allies. This angered the guild. Pearson challenged them to an SVS, and Casa Di Royale won by four thousand points. The United Allies was seen very little after this. The war came to a slow close after this. The British Black Guard, (the main EITC guild at the time) decided to go after Spain, and Casa Di Royale. The EITC had a trick up their sleeve, and lets just say the oucome of this incident would have been completely different if a certain player known as the notorious hacker, Spade, hadnt come along, had not have come along to join England in the battle. Obvously, they denied that they cheated, but Pearson Wright found evidence towards it. They still deny the loss. There really was no more SVS's after this, so Jeffrey went into a quiet state, but still kept in touch with the Guild. Jeffrey came out of his quiet state, and discovered that the war had nearly ended, and Pearson Wright had left the Caribbean. Everyone knew he left, but no one knew why, or where he was going to go. No one knew if this was permant either. Because of this, Jeffrey left Spain, and is currently guildless, looking to find a guild to exact his revenge towards the EITC, and England. Soon after that event, Ned Edgewalker was killed in England, after trying to murder John Breasly. It was a close call for John, but he got away. Fortunetly for Jeffrey, he later discovered Ned had survived, and returned later after several months of being missing. Several months later, Jeffrey returned from a trip to Portugal to find out what has happened to his former kingdom. It was running well under the command of Jeffrey's friend and ally, Pearson Wright, who had returned from his voyage out of the Caribbean, which no one still knows where he went. Jeffrey ALSO later found out Sven Daggersteel had left England, but not to join Spain, but to leave fighting, and then eventually did decide to continue fighting for England. Casa Di Royale, the guild Jeffrey was in through the spanish empire, was deleted by a pirate named Jason. This was not an operation through England, and it was done soley through him. After a few months of inactivity in the Caribbean, Jeffrey re-joined Pearson Wright, and was in a guild known as "Imperio De Espana". This quickly became the most known guild in the game, aquiring many many members, maxing in a month. After 3 months of being the best guild in the Caribbean, it was deleted somehow, and Pearson became furious. He eventually made a new guild known as "Da Vinci's Demons". Then, the events of Jeffrey's death occured Trivia *The story's real events occur in chapter 4-8 *Jeffrey is a banned founder *Jeffrey was born in 1672 to Jason and Jade Blasthawk *Jeffrey is related to Captain Leon *Jeffrey has been in just about every roleplay war *Jeffrey was born in Padres Del Fuego Category:People Category:Spain